


Get on with it, Control Freak

by anonony



Series: Seducing A Hot Alien Prince 101 [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: <--a little, Alien Sex, Bloodplay, Bondage, Dom/sub, Knifeplay, M/M, Overstimulation, Smut and Fluff, Vibrators, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonony/pseuds/anonony
Summary: Lance and Lotor haven't really had time for an...in depth session since they've gotten together. They decide to remedy that.





	Get on with it, Control Freak

**Author's Note:**

> A Whole Lot Of Smut to tide you over for the plot train that's gonna hit in the next story.   
> Uh, if you don't wanna read the whole series and you're here anyway, Hi! Lance and Lotor are fuck buddies who became boyfriends.

“Is that good?” Lotor asked.

“Tighter,” Lance said, practically vibrating beneath him. 

Lotor bent down to press his forehead onto Lance’s. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself. That’s my job.”

Lance snickered and kissed his nose. “I’m just excited, is all. And I still need it tighter. My wrists are slippery, I’ll fall right out of them.”

Lotor sighed and tightened the bonds around Lance’s wrists, and moved to do the same to his feet. 

Lance and the paladins had been busy lately, and had hardly a moment for the two of them get away for dates or anything. They’d finally had enough dates Lance thought it appropriate to stop numbering them. 

So, when Lance finally got some time off, they decided it was more than enough time from their last really kinky session they could go into some more things. Lance naturally jumped right to bondage. 

“Alright,” Lotor said, “Now you’re absolutely sure about this?” he said, lifting the blindfold Lance had chosen. 

“Yes yes, come ON!” Lance urged Lotor to finish getting him ready, “I’m dying over here.”

“Well if you’re DYING we can always stop,” Lotor teased. 

Lance growled, but he had his own ways of teasing Lotor. “My prince,” Lance said in the smallest, whiniest voice he could manage, “Won’t you come take care of me, prince?”

Lotor silently cursed, grateful he’d elected to keep his clothes on for this portion so Lance couldn’t see the beginnings of an erection. Lance guessed it was there anyway, probably, by the way he was wiggling his hips. Sighing, Lotor said, “Hold still.” 

Lance smiled gratefully as Lotor leaned in, wrapping the blindfold around his eyes. He waved his hands, trying to see if Lance could see. 

Lotor took a step back, looking at the beautiful picture before him. Lance splayed on the bed, relaxed on an incline with his hands tied over his head, legs spread and putting his slight erection on full display. His head was tilted up showing off his long dark neck. Lance bit his lip, holding back his wide grin. “Well?” Lance said, lifting his hips just slightly, “Do whatever you want, Princey.”

“Mm,” Lotor said, crawling over him, “I like ‘my prince’ better than ‘princey’.”

“Hm well, how about, ‘Get on with it, control freak.’”

Lotor huffed and pressed a sloppy kiss on Lance mouth, quickly darting his tongue inside. Lance leaned up again, eager for Lotor’s touch, but as soon as he did, Lotor pulled away again, lightly biting Lance’s lower lip and pulling on it until Lance moaned. “Well, if you insist,” Lotor said, re-adjusting himself to kneel between Lance’s legs, “You can cum anytime you want to, but I’m going to keep going, alright kit?” Lance chewed on his lip again, hesitant. “What is it?”

“It’s just…I kinda like it when you tell me to cum,” Lance said, lolling his head onto his shoulder.

Lotor smiled at him, though Lance couldn’t see it. “Well then…we’ll see where that takes us.” He already had some ideas…

Now that he had Lance decked out in front of him, though, Lotor didn’t know where to start. Every inch of him looked absolutely delectable, and Lotor wanted to claim it all for himself. 

Well, that was something there…

He leaned down, putting his hands on Lance’s waist and lightly stroking his thumbs over the skin there. His normally flat abs were curved, forming small soft wrinkles in his belly, showing off the lean meat on his bones. Lotor traced the lines with his thumb nail, admiring how well Lance took care of his skin. Finally, not able to take it anymore, he dived in. 

Lance moaned as Lotor encapsulated a small patch of skin in his mouth, a couple inches from his bellybutton, and sucked on it. He let his teeth frame the edges but did not bite hard enough to pierce the skin, while his claws similarly dug into his hips without making him bleed. They could work up to that. 

Soon enough he released, and admired the usually tan skin, now a speckled purple and red mark. Lotor enjoyed that, the marks that claimed Lance as his own across a solid plain of unblemished skin. He wanted to destroy it more. 

He moved up Lance’s torso, first at the seam where his chest met his belly, then again to Lance’s nipple, hands scratching up and down his sides and back. Lance made all sorts of pleasing noises at that, especially as Lotor flicked his tongue over the hardened bud. 

Once that was pleasantly red he moved on to Lance’s shoulder, using a bit more teeth this time to create little imprints in the skin, still not enough to draw blood. Blood would be messy, and not something he wanted to deal with right at the beginning.

On his last target he hesitated slightly, putting his mouth right against Lance’s neck before doing anything. Lance’s breath hitched, and Lotor waited to see if he’d use the safeword. Before they were ‘public’ they had strict rules about leaving marks where others could see…but Lotor wanted them to see now, for them to know Lance was taken. But that didn’t mean Lance did. 

Lance let out a steady breath, and just the slightest of head nods that Lotor might have missed if his face wasn’t buried in Lance’s neck. Slowly, he retracted his lips a bit, letting his fangs rest there, and sucked the darkest, purplest mark he could manage. 

Lance gave a sigh that might have been a laugh if he wasn’t so turned on. “I’m going to be more purple than you by the end of this.”

“Now that is something worth thinking of,” Lotor said, finally pulling off his neck. He had one more place he wanted to leave a mark before moving on, and it took some readjustments. 

Finally, his hands rested on Lance’s knees pushing them apart as far as they’d go, and dove in, capturing the meatiest part of Lance’s thighs between his teeth and biting until just a droplet of blood bubbled out. Lance gave only the tiniest squeaks of pain as Lotor pulled back to admire his handywork, smearing the blood droplet with his thumb across his thigh. It would be easily healed…but not yet. 

Lotor leaned over the bed and pulled out a box with all the things he thought about using on Lance today. These were new, and while he’d cleared the overall concepts of what they were with Lance, Lance hadn’t seen them. And he wasn’t going to today, either. 

The first was a container, designed to keep the inner contents warm. Lotor poured a small amount on his fingers, making sure it wasn’t too hot. The liquid quickly cooled on his fingers and dried, allowing Lotor to scrape it off quickly. It was perfect. 

Lance hadn’t know how true his words were when he said he’d be turned purple. Lotor smiled, pouring several large globs of warm liquid onto Lance’s unmarked thigh. Lance shuddered at the warm feeling as Lotor spread it around the thigh with his fingers, lazily marking words in Galran, and pushing the warmth higher towards Lance’s crotch. 

“Is that…is that wax?” Lance asked, as Lotor moved on to spreading it across Lance’s stomach and chest instead. 

“It’s similar,” Lotor said, “a bit…safer.” He flicked a long claw over Lance’s nipple again to make him gasp. 

“I thought,” He sighed as Lotor massaged the liquid into his chest, making more lazy patterns, “I thought we were going a bit….edgier today.”

“Ah, but with safety,” Lotor said, “I can do more things. Like this.” He took a liquid coated hand and slid it gently inside Lance’s opening. 

Lance’s mouth dropped open as Lotor worked him open. He was already a bit loose from his own preparations earlier, but Lotor still pushed up against the walls. Lance managed a weak little moan as Lotor brushed against his prostate, “C-c’mon, babe,” Lance said, shaking with anticipation, “Give it to me, give it to me good.”

“Patience, patience,” Lotor said, pulling his finger out to a whine from Lance. “One thing at a time, after all.” Lotor then took out a tablet, one he’d used on Lance before. The small medicine tablet fit perfectly up inside Lance, ready to dissolve, clean out his insides fully, and not to mention give the human some more stamina. Lotor pushed it in with a long vibrator, nearly as thick as his own length, and with a number of settings he was eager to try out on Lance. 

Lance recognized that feeling at least, and relaxed, letting Lotor ease the vibrator in. “Now, lets see,” the benefit of this vibrator was that it could morph a bit, even while in use. “Maybe you’d like…ridged?” he pushed and pulled on the vibrator so Lance could feel the ridges against his walls. “Or perhaps, a traditional option.” The vibrator shook hard and fast within him, and Lance actually squeaked, “Then again, you tend to like something more….alien.” The vibrating stopped and instead a knot formed at the base, pulsing up and down the length, stretching Lance along the way. “Then again…what we COULD do,” Lotor pressed a final button on his remote, “Is all three at once.”

Lance moaned, unable to throw his head back so lifting his chest as he squeezed against the vibrator, trying to feel as much as he could of it at once. Lotor watched the drying liquid on his stomach pooling and vibrating, creating gorgeous patterns on Lance’s skin. 

For a moment, Lotor simply sat back and admired the picture he’d created out of his boyfriend, sealing the image in his memory. He used to dream about this, about having Lance like this all the time, set for Lotor to play with however he wanted. 

That sparked an interesting line of thought in Lotor’s mind, but he pushed it aside for now. No need to contemplate things when the most beautiful thing in the universe was sitting right before him. 

Soon enough, the liquid finished drying, a swirl of textured purple coating great swaths of Lance’s skin. Lotor switched off the vibrator and Lance whined again. A bead of pre-cum had just dribbled out of his tip, and he might not even have realized, but he was slowly humping the bed, as though he could turn the vibrator on with his ass alone. “My…my prince please….please more…” he begged, “P-please, I just need a little more.”

“Oh?” Lotor, “You’d rather cum to a machine than me?”

That got Lance to freeze. He licked his lips. “Please, my prince, please fuck me…please, I need.”

“I know what you need, kit,” Lotor said, stroking Lance’s hair. “But I need to clean you off before I touch you. So I need you to hold very, very still.

He pulled the last item from his collection, a small silver knife. He brought it up and rested the cold against Lance’s chest. “I—Is that…”

Lotor chuckled. “Edgy enough for you?” Lance shuddered and nodded sporadically. “Will you be a good kit? Will you stay still for me?”

Lance swallowed. “Yes…yes, I’m a good kit. I’ll do anything.” Lotor smiled. 

He turned the knife on it’s edge. “You need to stay very, very relaxed. Understood Kit?”

“Yes, my prince.” Lance said, taking long slow breaths to relax. 

Truth be told, the knife wasn’t really sharp enough to do any real damage, unless Lotor used too much force, but it was easy enough to easily scrape it down Lance’s chest, pulling up the dried wax-like substance in long stretches. Just as fun as it was creating the patterns, it was more than fun to remove them again, revealing the bare skin underneath. 

Lance breathed as steadily as he could, trying desperately to stay still as Lotor had directed, but Lotor could see the built up tension was going somewhere. As he moved from his stomach to his thigh, he ‘accidentally’ brushed against Lance’s prominent erection, causing him to tense again. “Relax,” he ordered, and Lance clenched his jaw, attempting to get back to the calm he was at before. 

He tread lighter over the thigh, taking extra care not to accidentally slice the sensitive skin, but in doing so he had to go slower, and he could practically see Lance going out of his mind. 

Finally, he felt he’d peeled enough away, and so put the knife aside, grabbing a soft towel to wipe the remainders away. Once he was clean, leaving only a few red marks behind, he took the towel in his hand and wrapped it around the base of Lance’s dick. Lance squealed again, “M—My prince, I’m…s-so close…”

“I know pet,” Lotor said, “Hold on just a bit longer.” Lance whined, as Lotor turned the vibrator on again as he continued to stroke him. 

“Mmmm,” Lance moaned, “P-please let me…I…I can’t hold out much…much longer. Please, please”

A rumble of pleasure ran through Lotor as he watched Lance come undone. “Alright, Kit,” he said, “Let go.”

With those magic words, Lance released into the towel, his body tense, and Lotor could practically see the shockwaves of the orgasm running through him. He took the vibrator out as Lance collapsed against the incline, his head lolling to the side as he went completely limp. Well, mostly limp. The stamina tablet did wonders.

He was ready. 

Lotor got off the bed, shoving all the tools aside, as he no longer needed them. He shed his own clothes, watching the subtle eyebrow raise of interest from Lance as he listened to the sound of clothes hitting the floor. “Now,” Lotor said, “We’re going to have fun.”

Lotor went just slow enough that he didn’t actively hurt Lance, but beyond that, did not waste his time as he lined up and started sinking into him. He let Lance get adjusted to the feel of him inside him, before he pulled back and finally, FINALLY, let go, thrusting with all his might. 

He pounded into Lance, Lance’s face screwed up as he was so overstimulated. Lotor smiled, watching him, and grabbed his hips for easier leverage, fingers digging into the skin. He felt himself losing himself in Lance’s body, his eyes rolling back into head as on instinct, he rested his face in the crook of Lance’s neck.

He inhaled deeply, taking in the sweaty aroused scent of his partner, letting the very idea of him take over his brain, letting the rest of the universe fade away. He opened his jaw, encapsulating the seam of his neck and shoulder and biting down on the skin, no reservations anymore, no holding back.

Lance screamed, the sound filling the room as Lotor continued, speeding up at an unsteady wild pace. Before long, Lotor felt something wet on his stomach and realized Lance was cumming again. With a growl, he came as well, shooting deep inside of Lance.

He fucked his way through it until he was left, panting, propped up over Lance. Lance was panting too, every single muscle lax against his restraints, like a puppet tied to strings.

Lotor lifted his head, looking down at the bite he’d left on Lance. It was bleeding a bit, but would heal easily with proper treatment.

Lance blinked his eyes open, looking up at Lotor foggy and disoriented. Lance kissed his neck, comfortingly as he pulled out, his own cum spilling out after him. Lance hummed lightly at the feeling. “Are you alright?” Lotor said so quietly it might have been a whisper. 

Lance took a shaky breath. Finally, he nodded. Lotor smiled and kissed his neck again. “Well then,” Lotor said, getting back up on his knees, “On to round 2.”

 

They didn’t last as long as Lotor had been expecting, getting to be more exhausting than fun. Still, Lotor had enough energy to clean them both up, use medical gel on Lance’s injuries, wash him off in the bath, and then carry him back to the bed, once he’d changed the sheets. 

Lance sleepily curled into him, grabbing at his limbs until Lotor scooped him into his arms, purple and tan limbs tangling together. Lance hummed happily, and Lotor stroked his hair absentmindedly. “I’m always amazed at how much you enjoy things like this,” Lotor said, quietly. Despite being alone in the room, in this whole section of the castle, in fact, loud voices felt…wrong.

Lance smiled. “It’s fun,” he said, his voice croaky, “Don’t you enjoy it?”

Lotor brushed Lance’s short hairs out of his face. “Yes. But I have, and these are your words, ‘control issues.’”

Lance snorted, burying his head in Lotor’s chest. “Mm. Yeah, I do too. But this is good for me, you know, to let go of it. To not have to be in control for once and just…relax.”

Lotor hummed in understanding, his mind wandering. Lance, tired, jabbed a finger into his stomach until Lotor returned his attention to him. “Whatcha thinkin?”

Lotor sighed. “Just…I love this, the time we have for the both of us to…get away for a bit.”

“Buuuut?” Lance prompted. 

Lotor chewed his lower lip. “I…don’t know. I realized at some point, I like just…I like this just as much as…”

“As?” Lance prompted again as he trailed off. 

“As…anything else I do with you.” 

Both Lance’s eyes open. He struggles, getting up on his elbows, and Lotor tries to help him, but he’s not sure what he’s doing. “Lance, what’re you—“

Lance planted a kiss straight on his lips. Lotor blinks in surprise, but before he can respond, Lance collapsed back on the bed. “Why do I always forget how mushy you are?” he muttered, almost to himself.

“I am not mushy,” Lotor protests. Lance chuckles. “What did I say that was mushy?”

“Lotor, the reason you like ordinary stuff as much as kinky sex is ‘cause you care about me,” Lance said, like he was explaining something very obvious. 

Lotor’s brow pinched. “But I knew that.”

Lance chuckled again, nuzzling into him. “Mushy.”

Lotor sighed and went back to stroking Lance’s hair until the human’s breathing evened out. Lotor kissed the top of his head. He didn’t want to tell Lance this, for fear of being accused of emotions again, but he was pretty sure holding Lance in his arms was the best feeling in the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've determined kinda how I want to end this series now, and I want to get as much of it out before Season 5 swoops in and wrecks all my theories. We'll see how that goes. Usually setting myself deadlines and such mostly serves to predict my next depressive episode, but hey, I churned this out in like a day and a half, so, who knows.


End file.
